nightmare night
by jet12385
Summary: A short one shot story of princess luna on nightmare nights


Nightmare NIGHT

princess luna walked through the halls of canterlot castle she looked out towards ponyville. Princess celestia said " luna dear sister are you going to ponyville tonight"? Princess luna said " yes sister I will go to ponyville for nightmare night is tonight". Princess celestia said " have fun luna" as she walked towards the throne room". Princess luna looked up to the sky her horn golwed a full moon raised high into the sky she said "that looks great" she walked out to the balcony she spread her wings she took flight in to the night sky where she glided around the the towers of canterlot castle she enjoyed the cool night air upon her wings she turned to see a small village in the distance she said " that must be ponyville" then she glided towards ponyville it took her a hour to get to ponyville she landed in a small town square. Two fillys screamed nightmare moon has returned and ran away. Princess luna said " do not fear me your princess wants to have fun". A voice said " princess luna how are you"? Princess luna said " greeting twilght sparkle I know ponies fear me but I do not want to be fear like last year". Twilight sparkle said " do not fret remember how much fun pipsqueak had when you came to ponyville last year". Princess luna said " yes twilight sparkle you are right pipsqueak did say he liked to get scared on this night". A small brown a white colt said " greetings my favorite princess". Princess luna shouted in the royal whine " greetings pipsqueak have you got lots of candy so far"! Pipsqueak said " yes I have a lot candy princess luna". Princess luna said "great pipsqueak I hope to see you at my statue later tonight". Pipsqueak said " I will not forget to give a tribute at your statue as it's a tradition to leave you candy". Princess luna watched as pipsqueak run off to join the cutie mark crusaders she said " twilight sparkle what fun is there to have this night"? Twilight said " princess luna we could go see rarity or fluttershy I know rainbow dash will show up eventually and apple jack is at the apple bobbing and pinkie pie would be at sugar cube corner". Princess luna said " twilight sparkle where is spike"? Twilight sparkle said "he would be near rarity where ever she is he will be right behind her". Princess luna said " twilight sparkle where were you going to go"? Twilight sparkle said " I was going to fluttershy's cottage for tea and cookies". Princess luna said " can I join you twilght sparkle please"? Twilight sparkle said " yes princess fluttershy would be happy to see a friendly face as she is usally scared by large groups". Twilight sparkle and princess luna walked to down the dirt path that leads to the everfree forest. A voice sqeaked "hi twilight". Twilight sparkle said hi fluttershy I brought princess luna to have tea and cookies with us if it's ok"? Fluttershy said " hi princess luna it's OK if you want to have tea and cookies". Princess luna said " thanks fluttershy and I am sorry if I scared you last year". Fluttershy said " do worry princess luna I am not afraid of you any more". Princess luna said "that's good fluttershy as you remind me of a pony I use to know before I was banished to the moon her name is starsong she was as shy as you are but she had made some friends and I had counted her as of my friends but that was one thousand years ago I wounder what ever happened to her I may go to canterlot library as my sister has kept records on all the ponies of ponyville,cloudsdale and canterlot I may even discover you might be a desendent of yours fluttershy that may be why you are so shy". Twilight sparkle said " princess luna do you know how long these records go back I would like to look up my family tree if I can princess luna"? Princess luna said " twilight sparkle yes you and fluttershy can come with me to trace your linege with starsong's tonight if you want"? Fluttershy and twilight said "yes let's go". Princess luna said " fluttershy and twilight sparkle stand nearby me I will teleport us to canterlot castle". Twilight sparkle and fluttershy stood under princess luna's wings and with a pop they were gone they reappeared in the canterlot library. Twilight said " in this the star swirl the bearded wing". Princess luna said " yes we are in star swirl the bearded wing"she looked over the scrolls she saw a cupbord with starsongs cutie mark she took a scroll she looked at the family tree branches she saw at the top of the tree was fluttershy she said " look here fluttershy I was right about you being related to starsong". Twilight said " princess luna look at this it says star swirl the bearded was my great great great great great great great great grand father on my mom's side of the tree". Princess luna said " no surprise there as that is why you had been hand picked by my sister to be her student she knows that your family magic is so strong and if you look closer to the tree you come from a long line of powerful unicorns". Twilight sparkle said " princess how do you know about my linege"? Princess luna said " I know it cause I have read it before".twilight sparkle said " princess luna can we go back to ponyville before the night is over"? Princess luna said " yes as I need to get my candy and scare some fillys and colts". Twilight sparkle and fluttershy said " ready princess". Princess luna spread her wings over fluttershy and twilight and with a pop they were gone". Twilgiht sparkle " thanks princess luna now I gotta see how spike is bye". Princess luna said " bye miss sparkle" as she walked away with fluttershy towards the cottage near the everfree forest". Fluttershy said " bye princess luna I must go check on angel". Princess luna said " have a nice nightmare moon night". Fluttershy said " you to princess luna". Princess luna troted towards the statue of her alter ego nightmare moon she saw many zecora telling a story of nightmare moon she used her magic to turn invisbile she sneaked around the group fillys and colts then she flew above the statue she dispeled the invisbilelty spell. The colts and fillys jumped when they saw princess luna hovering above the statue. Princess luna said " great I saw lots of candy tributes". Zecora said " greatings princess of the night I see your here to give a good fright on nightmare night". Princess luna used her magic to pick up the candy she said " ponyville is safe for a another year as your princess of the night is plaesed to see lots of candy to gobble up so I will not gobble any fillys or colts". Zecora said "bye princess of the night" as the princess took flight with her candy she said " see that why we give the princess of the night a candy tribute every year so she will be happy eating candy". Pipsqueak troted away towards the everfree forest where he saw princess luna land in a clearing he troted he said "greetings princess luna". Princess luna said " hi pipsqueak how was my preformance". Pipsqueak said " you were great like last year I am sorry I feared you last year". Princess luna said " did you have fun tonight"? Pipsqueak said " yes princess luna I did have fun tonight". Princess luna said " pipsqueak would you like to help me eat all this candy with me". Pipsqueak said " yes princess I would like to". Princess luna said " one thing just let me get most of the choclates bars". Pipsqueak said "OK princess luna". Princess luna and pipsqueak began to eating the candy.

THE END.


End file.
